


Blaze

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teach me, then," he proposes with a smile easy on his lips, and perhaps this is something she finds enthralling, because she lets out a rich laugh and replies that she'll be most pleased to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

She finds herself a tourist in this ancient city that mingles the pace of a metropolis with the air of a small village, the pebbled path outside her window an invitation to get lost in the wonder that is Rome. He finds her—he confesses much later, his warm breath pressed to her nape—one in a million as soon as he lays eyes on her figure, on the way her muscles stretch underneath her dress as she crosses the piazza with brisk steps. Not escaping from him, certainly, for when she becomes his world—only for these short weeks that she'll spend with him, she's aware—she hasn't noticed him yet.

"Soon enough," he tells himself with confidence, and the patient man he isn't transforms into another kind. For her, he'll wait by the fountain to see the sunshine caught in her hair as she goes back to her hotel, and it's only for her sake that he'll follow her through the long, endless aisles of the museums she comes to visit, each and every one a labyrinth he knows by heart.

By the time he introduces himself with a gallantry she had thought long forgotten, she's already familiar with his presence. That she replies with her name as if they were complete strangers is not to make him believe she has been unaware of him up to this point, rather, it's because this is the first time she looks at him with this sort of interest, one that she doesn't bother to hide.

He joins her for dinner that evening, and as their conversation becomes less inhibited and more relaxed, he moves in for the kill. She looks him in the eye and her smile is but a suppressed chuckle at what she calls his youth, his inexperience. He feels offended and sulks, but then an idea crosses his mind and he takes her hand, firm but still small between his own. "Teach me, then," he proposes with a smile easy on his lips, and perhaps this is something she finds enthralling, because she lets out a rich laugh and replies that she'll be most pleased to lead.

They don't speak of the past that's common between them, nor they talk of anyone that's familiar to them both. She embraces this anonymity that lets her reinvent her persona until she's no longer the lady she came to be but simply a woman of weak flesh and warrior blood. She tells him, the first time they lay together, of the way she has conquered territories and brought enemies to their knees, tells him of her land and the peaks that crown the otherwise endless plains. "Tell me more," he requests, kissing her wrists and each of her fingers, and it never ceases to amaze her the way he lets his lips travel across her skin, paying attention to the spots that others would have easily neglected in favor of those more obvious.

He presses his mouth there where her elbow bends, mapping the thin hints of veins hiding below her milky skin. Green like her eyes, he notes as he kisses her breasts, then her taut abdomen. She leads like she promised she would, guiding him inside her, and he gladly sinks in the depth of her, cheeks tinted with sunset.

She doesn't mind that he stays for breakfast, and the aroma of coffee, milk, and pastries remain with them even as they leave the café hand in hand. "The little towns," he suggests with a sparkle on his eyes, and she realizes that he belongs to the city as much as he does to the countryside. She agrees to his proposal, since she's the same.

The next time they have sex his lower lip is bleeding and one of her heels is broken. They have been on the run after he got involved in a fight that escalated from curses to fists to guns displayed on the tables of the inn in the blink of an eye. "Should I say I'm sorry for dragging you into this?" he asks, chest still heaving with anger.

She shakes her head with the knowledge that this is a part of him too, one he doesn't want, one that he hates, but that remains with him nonetheless. "It's alright," she says as they walk in silence through the convoluted streets of this forgotten town. They stop at an alley, and if he takes her roughly it's only because she tells him to. Once he lets out his frustration, he sleeps soundly that night, and she stays awake because the sky at this hour is beautiful and pleasant to look at, because he is too.

They return to the capital and he doesn't say anything when she packs her things, but he watches her every movement carefully, and it's almost like the first time, only that she was unattainable then and now she couldn't be more his than she has already been.

"We'll always have Rome," she says with a giggle after she turns to face him, her hands reaching for his face in a caress, her kiss long and deep. "Goodbye."

He drives her to the airport, and the arm that wraps around her waist is gentle. "See you soon," he whispers in her ear, because Hungary is surrounded by earth and green, but southern Italy looks to the sea, and the waves that bathe his shores come and go, over and over again.


End file.
